Rebirths
by LollerpopOfEvil
Summary: TFA SPOILERS. In the Voyage of the Hero, death is a constant, followed by hell. Afterwards, however, always comes rebirth. Fallen heroes rise and discover their purpose in a battle of great size and importance. No one saw it coming. Warnings inside. DISCONTINUED SORRY GUYS


**A/N: **ok, I created this story because I refuse to believe certain characters died. IT HURTS TOO BAD. There will be heavy OC involvement but they will not shipped with the canon characters. There are other canon characters for that XD

I know I had a lot of stuff to say about this story but I forgot it all. And I will eventually post pictures of the OCs in this story on my Deviantart profile. I'm not going to tell you what it is yet cuz there really is no point it's practically empty.

ENJOY.

**Warnings:** this story will contain mech/mech slash, violence, maybe a bit of brutality and gore, and it will end up most likely being very AU and maybe even a tad magical because I have a weird mind that works in weird ways.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own the Transformers series, but unfortunately...Hasbro beat me to it. Like, thirty years ago or so.

* * *

><p>He knew he was dead. He could feel it in his very core. The crushing emptiness in his very being. He could feel his core processor telling him over and over again that he had finally offlined. He didn't <em>want<em> to believe it, but he was by no means a naïve moron. He knew how to face the truth when it was presented before him.

But it still _hurt._

And, suddenly, there was a light. It was small, white, but it gradually grew into a figure, one that loomed over him with its unreadable eyes.

She was tall, curved, and had a demeanor that exuded power and pride, mixed with modesty and sensitivity. Her form was composed of white light, all for her optics, which were a soft blue. Her wings twitched as she looked down upon him.

"You, young one," she began, "I surely hope you haven't given up yet, have you? Do you not realize your spark has not yet been extinguished? You still live."

"Then…where…where am I? Why do I feel so…empty?"

She knelt down beside him, and her optics softened before she gently murmured, "You are on the border between life and death. But I need you alive. You will be returned to the word of the living once your guardian makes you a new body."

"Guardian? And what do you mean "new body"? Who _are _you even…?" he murmured slowly, feeling his consciousness slip and seeing the light begin to fade.

"You will understand soon enough…" she whispered before everything was, once again, dark.

* * *

><p>He woke up shortly after, letting out a gasp and wincing as the sudden light made his processor ache. A small voice squeaked in surprise from somewhere across the room.<p>

"Oh…you're awake…!" the owner of the voice gasped before rushing over to the berth he was placed upon.

"Wh-where am I? How did I get here?" he murmured, trying to sit up, before a small, white servo pushed his chassis down.

"Oh, no, please don't sit up, I haven't quite finished welding all your plating together…! Just relax for a bit longer, alright…?"

He looked up to look at the owner of the voice, and was surprised to be greeted by a pair of soft, lavender optics. The owner had a nervous expression on his pale grey face, and he noted just how short the stranger was. His plating was white and blue, with two white doorwings jutting out from behind him. He had peculiar plating on his chin that went back, forward, back, and down, giving the impression of a strange combination between insect's antennae and lightning bolts. His overall figured was curved and sleek, and he held himself in a demeanor that made it look like he was constantly cowering.

The stranger took out a welder from somewhere beneath his medical berth, and began to finish his task.

"My name is Gig," the lavender-opticed stranger began, "and you're in my lab on planet Yondis. I found you somewhere on Cybertron…there!" He stood back up as he finished welding, a small, triumphant smile hesitantly making its way across his faceplate. "Uh, I did some research on your model and I did the best I could to replicate it. It looks almost perfect, except I didn't have all the paint colors I needed so…I kinda had to improvise," he finished hesitantly.

He looked himself over, understanding what he meant the moment he did so. He was a different, almost colder shade of blue, and was painted black here and there.

"Uhm, I also found out your designation is Blurr…correct?"

"Yeah…that's me. Why do I feel so…slow?"

"Ah, yes," Gig mumbled, looking away as his faceplate heated in embarrassment, "Uhm, I gave you the fastest speed matrix I had, but, it's nowhere near as fast as your original one. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen one so advanced befo-"

"Good," Blurr interrupted, "You weren't supposed to. It was made by Perceptor."

Gig froze, his optics widening.

"Th…that explains why I haven't seen it then," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Gig?"

"Yes?"

"What _happened_ to me?"

"I was kinda hoping _you'd_ tell _me_ that," the blue and white mech mumbled, "When I found you, you were just a crushed blue cube with a barely flickering spark and-"

"W-wait," Blurr interrupted again, "I was a _what_?"

Gig stared at him, his figure frozen, before cautiously mumbling, "A-a crushed little blue cube…?"

Blurr searched his memory banks to try and remember what happened and how he got that way. He could feel it at the edge of his processor; he knew the memory was there. But he was wearing himself out with his searching, mixed with his panic and stress. Gig gently placed a small, white servo on his shoulder.

"Blurr, relax. Some damage was done to your memory core, if you can't remember some things, don't worry, they'll come back," he mumbled, a nervous smile spreading across his grey faceplate.

He nodded in understanding, doing his best to force his body to relax.

"Now, uhm," Gig began, "…h-how attached were you to your speed matrix exactly…?"

Blurr shuttered his optics before stating, "It saved my life on so many occasions…it defined who I was. So, in answer to your question, _very_ attached."

Gig fidgeted apprehensively, seeming to weigh different options together. He finally huffed air out of his vents in the form of a sigh, and shot Blurr a small smile once more.

"Well, I'll have to break a promise, but…I'll see what I can do then!"

"Break a promise…?" Blurr mumbled.

"I-it's a long story. Uhm, I would suggest you get some recharge before we head over to Cybertron. I'll get you some energon for when you wake up."

Blur nodded, quietly murmuring a small, "Thank you," before feeling his exhaustion weigh in once more. His optics shuttered, and he felt himself slipping into recharge. Before he completely slipped into unconsciousness, his memory banks flashed an image through his processor.

A singular, red eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OH LOOK A CLIFFHANGERplease don't kill me or anything. For those of you who couldn't tell cuz of my suckish descriptive writing skills, Blurr is now in the Vortex Blurr pattern.

Next chapter will be in Prowl's POV. *gasp*


End file.
